All the problems one water fountain can bring!
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: What happens when the boys are let out on summer vaction??? and what is all this talk about a water fountain??? How many French fries can Duo stick up his nose? please review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Don't own

Don't own! Don't sue!

Water FountainJ

Ahh! The last day of school is finally over. Summer vacation is finally here. Four guys walked out of the school doors with a few other students who were also glad to be free of school even if it was only for a few months. Things were quiet and the 4 enjoyed that, the silence was relaxing. But suddenly a fifth guy rushing out the school door broke the silence. 

"HELP ME!!!" Duo yelled. "SOMEBODY GET THEM OFF OF ME." 

The four young men turned, it was not unusual for they're to be a group of girls surrounding the braided Gundam Pilot, but today it was more like a mob all out for the same thing, Duo. 

"I'll take care of this." Heero sighed. Heero walked over to the crowd and took something out off his pocket. "HEY!" Heero yelled. The girls stopped screaming and looked at Heero.

Duo looked relieved. 

"See this piece of paper I have in my hand?" Heero then took the piece of paper and folded it into a paper airplane. "This piece of paper is an autographed picture of Duo." Heero then threw it into a small courtyard and it landed by a tree. 

The plane had the desired effect and all the girls went screaming after it. 

Heero went over and helped Duo up off the ground. 

"Thanks Heero." Duo said. "I thought I was dead for sure. But where did you get an autographed picture of me? I never gave you an autographed picture." 

"Relax." Heero said as calmly as possible. "It was only your report card." 

Duo stopped in his tracks. "My report card. They can't see my report card." As Duo went on and mumbled something about bad marks Heero caught up with the other guys. 

Duo ran forward. "Heero you lied you didn't give them my report card because I have it right here." Duo smiled. "So what really was on that piece of paper?" He asked. 

"A picture of Wufei." Heero replied. 

"Oh no." Duo said. "We better go back and help them, I mean once they see that they're going to be scarred for life." 

"Very funny Duo." Wufei said from the front of the group. "What was really on that paper?" He asked. 

"Like I said, a picture of you." Heero replied. 

"Sure it was." Wufei said under his breath. 

Quatre leaned back a little and asked Heero, "Was it really a picture of Wufei?" 

Heero nodded. 

Duo interrupted just then with, "So Quatre what did you get on your report card?" 

"Strait A's." Quatre said proudly. 

"What about you Trowa?" Duo asked the boy on the other side of Quatre. 

"One B, the rest A's." Trowa said. 

"Better than me." Duo thought. 

"So Heero your turn to spill the beans." Duo said. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Heero said. 

"Aw come on." Duo said. 

"I'll tell you what happened." Wufei said. "It was hand delivered by Relena and Heero, thinking it was another invitation, ripped it up." 

"O-o-o busted." Duo said. Duo was going to say more but Heero tripped him and Duo fell down. 

"HEY!" Duo said. "That-that-that wasn't just. Was it Wufei?" 

"Well actually it was. You deserved it." Wufei said, but was soon interrupted by Duo with: 

"Yeah, yeah cut the justice crap and tell us what you have on your report card." 

"That's none of your business." Wufei said. 

"Fine then." Duo said. "I won't tell you what I have on mine." 

"First of all I already know what you have, and second I don't really care." Wufei said. 

"How do you know what I got?" Duo asked. 

"Well it must be bad or why would you have a book bag full of summer homework." Wufei said. 

Duo had no reply for that one so he just shifted his backpack to his other shoulder and made a mean face at Wufei. Since he was thinking about backpacks he noticed that the other Gundam Pilots book bags were not very full. He also noticed that Heero did not carry a backpack. 

"I wonder where he keeps all his stuff?" Duo thought to himself. Then the answer hit him. "Must be in the bottomless pockets off his spandex shorts." Duo laughed quietly to himself. "The only thing," Duo thought a minuet later. "Is he's not wearing his spandex shorts today. Oh well." 

By this time the boys had reached the apartment building where they shared an oversize apartment. They each had a key but since Wufei was in the front they let him open the door and the boys walked into their spacious living room. 

Heero went straight to his room like he always did and Quatre and Trowa went into the kitchen to get a snack. 

Wufei walked over to the TV and Duo put his backpack on the floor by the door. 

"What is that???" Wufei asked. 

Duo turned around and rested his eyes on a gray box attached to the wall. 

"They installed it!" Duo said. "Finally I get my water fountain." 

"Water fountain!" Wufei said. "Why do you need a water fountain???" 

"I dunno, I just always wanted one, or maybe its because you wont let me use your baday (sp?) as a water fountain so I thought I would just get my own. Its much less expensive." Duo said. 

Wufei's face got bright red. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone." Wufei said just above a whisper. 

"Relax, no one heard!" Duo said as he bent down to take a sip. 

Wufei tried to give Duo the "Heero Yuy Glare of Death" but only made Duo laugh and water come out his nose. 

"Whatever." Wufei said as he turned on the TV. 

Duo greedily drunk water until Trowa interrupted him with, "Nice water fountain!" 

"Don't you love it?" Duo said. 

Trowa nodded as he headed to his room with his sandwich. 

"Well I'm glad SOMEONE appreciates it!" Duo said in the direction of Wufei so he could hear it. 

Wufei turned off the TV and gave Duo a look that said,"I don't have time for this" and said out loud, "I'm going to take a shower." 

"What! You mean your not going to watch Sailor Moon?" Duo asked. 

Wufei looked confused. 

"You know fighting for all that justice crap and stuff. I thought you could relate." 

"She is a woman and women are weak. I refuse to put anything in front of my eyes that would compromise my integrity." 

Duo stared at Wufei. "Okay, you lost me." Duo said. 

Wufei rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway toward the bathroom. 

Duo leaned down to take another long drink from his new water fountain. Suddenly a thought hit him. "Play a practical joke on Wufei while he's in the shower, perfect." Duo thought. Duo stood up and walked toward the bathroom. On his way he noticed Quatre getting the mop out of the broom closet. "Seems like that boy is always mopping!" Duo thought. "Oh well, on to my sinister plans.J First I need some supplies from my room." As Duo passed the bathroom on the way to his room he thought he heard some faint singing. Duo backed up and put his ear to the bathroom door. Duo couldn't believe his ears. "Wufei sings in the shower." Duo said as he tried not to laugh. "Wonder what he's singing." Duo thought. Duo listened for a few seconds and then he realized what Wufei was singing when he heard loud and clear, 

"CAN YOU TELL ME HOW TO GET, HOW TO GET TO SESEME STREET?"

Duo ran into Heero's room. "Ihavetoborrowyourminiaturetaperecorderrightnow!!!" Duo said in a hurry. 

Heero answered with out looking up from his position on the bed. "It's on the desk." Heero said still tapping away on his computer. 

"Thanks!" Duo said as he grabbed it and ran out of the room. 

When Duo reached the bathroom he slowly opened the door a crack and put his hand in with the tape recorder on. Duo stood there for a few minutes until his hand got tired and then feeling he had done enough damage he quietly snuck his hand back out and closed the door. 

Duo went into his room and careful not to step on the clothes and manga that littered the floor set the recorder down on the nightstand be side his bed, or at least the dirty clothes hamper that he was using for a nightstand. 

"Who needs a dirty clothes hamper when you have a floor." Duo reasoned. 

"Man I'm thirsty!" Duo thought. "I need a coke." 

Duo walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge and stuck his head in looking for around for a drink. 

"DUO!!!" Quatre yelled making Duo jump and hit his head on the inside of the fridge. "I just mopped and look what you did." 

Duo pulled his hurting head out and looked in the direction that Quatre was pointing. 

"You got black marks from your shoes all over the floor." Quatre pointed out. 

Duo looked at the floor and sure enough there were black smudges that led right up to where Duo was standing. 

"Oops!" Duo said with a doofy grin on his face. 

Quatre just looked at him. 

Suddenly Duo noticed that the coke he had been looking for was in the door of the fridge. Duo picked up the coke and carefully tried to step only where he had stepped before but ended up only making a bigger mess. 

"Sorry!" Duo said when he was on the carpet once more. 

Duo walked back into Heero's room with out knocking and Heero did not know he was there so Duo just stood there and watched him and sipped his coke. 

"How can one person work that hard?" Duo thought as he watched Heero. 

"What should come next?" Heero thought. "Should he kiss her?" 

"Probably making a plan to blow something up." Duo thought as he continued to watch Heero. 

"Or should he pull a gun on her?" Heero continued to himself. "Pull the gun, definitely." Heero thought. 

"Well maybe he's planning a new way to commit suicide?" Duo mused. 

Suddenly Heero started talking out loud. "Because…then she can become obsessed with him and follow him everywhere, it worked so well in real life. I am great." 

As Heero said the last phrase he looked up and saw Duo in front of him. 

"Hello Duo. How long were you standing there?" Heero said as he shut his laptop. 

"Long enough." Duo said. "What were you doing?" Duo asked. 

"Work…" Heero replied. 

Duo smiled. "Yeah, sure." He said. 

"What do you want?" Heero asked. 

"Well I was just wondering if you could fix me up a program on that magic computer of yours?" 

Heero, ignoring the computer comment, asked Duo, "What kind of program?" 

"Oh just one where I could take one recording on one tape and turn it into a many recordings on that same tape." Duo said. 

"Sure." Heero said. "Give me a few minutes." 

Duo left Heero to do his magic and went and got some Windex from the hall closet and started to read the bottle. 

"Huh! Doesn't say if it is safe for water fountains." Duo said as he finished reading the back of the bottle. "Oh well! Couldn't hurt." Duo said as he sprayed some on his water fountain. Duo then took the paper towels he had also acquired on his treasure hunt in the hall closet and started cleaning his water fountain. Duo then decided that he wanted to make a smudge mark from a kiss on his water fountain but in order to do that he needed lipstick. He decided that he would ask Wufei if he had any because he thought that Wufei was the kind of person who might have lipstick just sitting around. Duo checked the bathroom and it was empty so he went to Wufei's room. Finding the door unlocked Duo opened it and walked right in. Suddenly Wufei let out a girlie high-pitched scream. Duo shut the door as fast as he could and put his hands over his mouth. 

"I did not need to see that! Now I'll be having nightmares for a week!!!" Duo said. 

Just as Duo was overcoming the nausea Heero walked out of his room and blinked at Duo. 

"You saw Wufei's butt, didn't you." Heero said. 

Duo nodded. "I saw more than that and now I'm going to be scarred for life!" 

"You'll get over it. Anyway your program is ready. " 

"Okay thanks. And I hope you're right. Oh and do me a favor, don't let Wufei into your room until I'm done. Okay?" Duo said as he walked over to his water fountain and kissed it without the lipstick. 

"Sure." Heero said just as there was a ding-dong. Heero walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. 

"Oh no It's Relena." Heero said under his breath. Heero reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out a gun. Heero slowly opened the door and pointed the gun out. 

Relena smiled, "Oh Heero I'm glad you answered the door." She said opening the door all the way. "I noticed that you left your backpack at school so I thought I would bring it to you." 

Heero put his gun away and stepped aside so that Relena could come into the apartment. Heero took the backpack and dropped it by the door. Suddenly there was some kind of sound coming from where he had dropped his backpack. Heero and Relena both looked on the floor and discovered that the sound was coming from Duo's backpack which was under Heero's. 

"It sounds like a Game Boy or something???" Relena said. 

"I'll go get Duo, he will know how to turn it off." Heero said. 

"Well why don't you do it?" Relena said. 

"Do you think I'm crazy???" Heero said. "I am not about to put my hand into Duo's backpack. Do you have any idea of what might be living in there?" 

"Oh don't be such a baby I'll do it." Relena said unzipping the cover. 

One second later Relena pulled out a Game Boy that was playing some sort of song. "Tiger Woods Golf." She read out loud. 

Heero worked really hard not to laugh or even smile in front of Relena but he really wanted to. 

Relena turned the Game Boy off and put it back into Duo's backpack. "Well I need to go." She said walking back out the door. "I'll seya later." She said walking out to her pink Cadillac where her driver was waiting. 

Heero closed the door. "I can't believe Duo likes golf. He always says he hates it." Heero smiled to himself as he walked back to his room.

After putting the cleaner back in the closet Duo went into his room and picked up the tape recorder and headed to Heero's room. Once inside Duo sat as the desk where Heero had set up his laptop and decided his little prank could wait. He wanted to see what Heero had been working on the last time he had come in. After searching he found the most recent saved document. Duo had to fight to keep from laughing when he saw what was on the screen. 

"A Love Story, by Heero Yuy." Duo read. "Once upon a time." Duo continued. "Prince Heath met the Princess Rebecca and he pointed a gun in her face…" Duo had to stop. "Oh my goodness!!! He's writing a story about him and Relena." Duo then burst into laughter.

As Heero walked down the hallway he thought about Relena. "I wonder what's wrong?" Heero asked himself. "For once she didn't lecture me about how dangerous my missions are, or ask me if I was going to kill myself, speaking of which I haven't tried in a week. I'm behind I need to catch up." Heero thought as he opened the door to his room. When Heero walked in he saw Duo holding his stomach laughing so hard he was about to fall off Heero's little swivel chair. Then Heero saw what was on the computer screen. 

"OMAE O KOROSU!!!" Heero yelled as he ran forward. Heero started to furiously tap away at his computer, encoding his story. When he was done he gave Duo the "Heero Yuy Glare of Death." But before he could get his hands all the way around Duo's neck Duo tried to say something. 

"Wait, I can help you." Duo said between breaths and laughs. 

"Help me?" Heero said still on top of Duo and with his hands around his neck. "How?" 

"Just get me up and I'll tell you." Duo said, now a little calmed down. 

Heero helped Duo up off the floor where he had fallen off the chair. 

"Look." Duo said "If you're going to write a story about you and Relena then you are going to have to have better names than, Heath and Rebecca. I mean they are practically screaming Heero and Relena." 

"You really think so?" Heero asked. 

Duo nodded. "Look. I'll show you." Duo then punched a few keys on the laptop and the story popped back up. 

"Hey how did you do that? I thought my code was unbreakable." Heero said. 

"Oh it was coded?" Duo asked. "I just pushed a few buttons and this is what I got." 

"Lucky" Heero said under his breath. 

After Duo had fixed the names to something better Heero asked another favor. 

"What should I change the names to if the names I already have are, Doug and Hillary?" He asked. 

"YOU WROTE A STORY ABOUT ME AND HILDE!!!" Duo said. 

Heero nodded and smiled evilly. 

"Let me see it." Duo said. 

"No." Heero said calmly. 

"Please." Duo said as he fell to his knees and begged Heero. "Please, please, please." Duo said as he put his arms around Heero's waist. "I'll be your best friend!!!" 

"No??? Get off of me Duo." Heero said. 

As Heero tried to peel Duo off of him Quatre walked into the room. 

"Um guys???" Quatre said with a confused look on his face. 

Duo promptly got up. "It's not what you think." He said quickly. 

Quatre slowly nodded and then continued with what he was going to say. "Anyway the other guys decided they wanted to go to the mall for dinner instead of me cooking and Wufei keeps saying something about injustices being done and says he needs some free time. By the way is that what that scream that I heard earlier about?" 

Heero and Duo looked at each other. 

"Nausea?" Duo said covering his mouth. 

"You'll be okay." Heero said. "I'll go to that mall." Heero said. 

"Yeah me too. I guess??? If this nausea wears off." Duo said. "Just wait one second." 

Heero left the room with Quatre and Duo hurriedly made the copies and put the tape in his pocket. Out in the hallway as Duo was leaving Heero's room he bumped into Wufei. Suddenly the feelings of nausea swept over him again and he ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later he felt better and joined the others who were already out in the car.

At the mall 

Duo stood at the counter and waited his turn in line to buy a book. "Heero's going to love this." Duo thought as he stepped up to the register. 

After paying Duo found his way to the back of the bookstore were Heero was sitting in a big fluffy chair reading what looked like, "How to write a romance, and Romantic words and phrases." 

"I got something for you." Duo said as he handed the plastic bag to Heero. 

Heero reached into the bag and pulled out a book. "101 ways to commit suicide." Heero read. "Thanks." 

"No problem." Duo replied. 

A minute later Trowa put down the book he was looking at and asked. "Can we go home? I need to check me E-mail." 

"E-mail, computer. Oh no I forgot all about Wufei's tape." Duo said. As soon as he said that he covered his mouth with his hands. 

"Wufei's tape?" Wufei said. "What tape?" 

Duo, figuring that he had already blown it anyway said, "Oh only the tape of you singing Sesame Street in the shower." 

Wufei's mouth dropped open. 

"I was going to sneak and see if I could put it into the main sound system here but I totally forgot…unless you just want to sing it for us right now, that is." Duo finished. 

All this time Wufei's face had been getting redder and redder. "I WILL TEAR THE BRAID OFF OF YOU HEAD WITH MY BEAR HANDS." Wufei yelled as he chased Duo around the bookstore. 

While Wufei was chasing Duo around yelling something about injustice, Trowa and Quatre were making bets on how long it would be before Wufei carried out his threat, and if they would get throne out of the bookstore before then. 

Heero just sat there and opened his new book wishing instead that Duo had gotten him, "101 ways to kill someone else." "Then it would really come in handy." Heero thought.

What will become of Duo and how will the rest of summer vacation go? Will all the Gundam Pilots eventually kill one another? Will Duo keep his water fountain? Find out next time if I decide to write a sequel.

Authors note: review!!! Must have reviews!


	2. duo and the boys in jail because of summ...

Water Fountain Part 2J

Don't own it!

Water Fountain Part 2J

Heero stared at the Duo and Wufei through the bars of the jail cell they were in while Trowa counted out money to give to Quatre. 

"I told you they would get kicked out first." Quatre said as he took the money. 

"This stinks!" Duo said from his slouching position on the little cot in side the cell. 

"Well it's your fault!" Wufei said from the middle of the room. He was trying not to touch anything because he said that his integrity would be compromised if any of the dirt that was in the room got on his body. "If you had just left me alone when I was in the shower, instead of trying to play a practical joke on me, we wouldn't be here." 

Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei and fell down on the cot. 

"You're only indirectly here by that reason." Heero said correcting Wufei. "If you had just waited until we got home to pour out your wrath, instead of disrupting the peace, we wouldn't be here." 

"I never asked you to stay!" Wufei said. 

"Well then I guess me and the guys will just leave." Heero said knowing what kind of reaction he would get from Duo. 

"NO! Don't leave me! I've never been in jail before! You have to stay." Duo said jumping up from the cot. 

"It's not my fault." Heero said. 

"Well it's not my fault either." Duo said. "If Wu-butt hadn't threatened to tear off my braid then I wouldn't have run all over the store." 

"What did you call me?" Wufei asked. 

"Uhh! I meant Wufei." Duo said grabbing his braid so that Wufei wouldn't have a chance to carry out his threat. 

"Baka!" Wufei said under his breath. 

When Duo saw Wufei turn around and he knew that the danger was over Duo hugged his braid and kissed it lovingly. Duo then started to talk to his braid and Heero rolled his eyes. 

"I'll go check on Hilde and Sally and see if they've convinced the guard that it was just a misunderstanding." Heero said as he walked out of the room. 

A few minutes later Heero and Hilde walked back into the room. 

"Okay Duo, I convinced them that you're insane so they're going to let you go." 

"Yes!" Duo said. "But how did you convince them that I'm insane? I don't act the least bit insane. If anyone should be let out of here because they're insane it should be Wu-man over there." 

"They saw you kissing your braid." Heero said. 

Wufei laughed a little walked over to the bars. "So what about me?" He asked. 

"Well Sally's still working on that." Hilde said. 

"You really shouldn't have pulled out that knife on the officer." Quatre said. 

"I didn't hurt him!" Wufei said as he sweat dropped. "I just threatened him a little. Besides he was going to hit me with that big black stick!" 

"Night stick." Trowa corrected. 

"Whatever." Wufei said. 

"And he was only going to hit you because you pulled out the knife first." Trowa continued. 

"Did I get it out first? I can't remember." Wufei said. 

"That's it!" Hilde said. "Sally can get you out saying that you're drunk." 

"I'm under age that wouldn't work." Wufei said. "They would just keep me on the charge that I was drinking underage." 

"Oh." Hilde said. "You're right." 

Just then Sally walked in with a guard. 

"Okay you can thank you're girlfriends because they convinced me to let you out." The guard said. 

"She's not my girlfriend!" Wufei said even though he knew no one would listen. 

Duo and Wufei were let out and they were given their stuff back but Wufei noticed that something was missing. 

"Hey where's my knife?" He asked. 

"Well see that was part of the deal." Sally said. 

"What deal?" Wufei asked. 

"I let you go and I get to keep the knife." The guard said. 

"INJUSTICE!" Wufei yelled. 

"Now Wufei don't get emotional. It's just a knife." Sally said pulling Wufei away from the guard. 

"JUST A KNIFE!" Wufei said. "I HAPPENED TO LIKE THAT KNIFE!" 

"Wufei stop yelling." Sally said. 

Wufei shut his mouth and walked over to a metal folding chair and sat down. The group then got their things together and decided to go to Wendy's for a frosty to celebrate. 

"I don't see what there is to celebrate about." Wufei said from his chair. "I just lost my favorite knife all because of that baka!" 

Sally pulled Wufei out of the chair even though he was complaining that he didn't like frosty's and they left the police station. 

"Wufei I thought you didn't like frosty's?" Sally said to Wufei who was on his 4th one. 3 empty cups were in front of him and he was inhaling the one in his hand. 

Wufei didn't answer and just kept eating. 

"Look I'm Wufei!" Duo said. 

Everyone looked over at Duo and he had one straw coming out of each ear. 

"Duo stop making a mess." Hilde said as she took the straws out of Duo's ears. 

"I'm not making a mess!" Duo said as he tried to get the straws back. As he was doing this he accidentally knocked the tray of ketchup on the floor. 

Hilde looked at him and raised one eyebrow. 

"I'll clean it up!" Duo said as he bent down to the floor. 

A minute later he stood up and he was squeezing ketchup into his mouth. 

"Hey look! It's alien food." Duo said. 

The group rolled their eyes. 

"You just don't appreciate good humor!" Duo said slouching in his seat. 

Heero looked out the window and slowly ate the last bites of his frosty. Outside he noticed a pink Cadillac slowly circling the restaurant. "That looks like Relena?" Heero thought. "Is she stalking me again? I thought we came to an agreement last summer when she did this?" Heero said shaking his head. 

"Anybody want to see how many French fries I can stick up my nose?" Duo asked interrupting Heero thoughts. 

The group looked at Duo and said in unison, "NO!!!" 

"Fine I'll just see how many I can fries I can stick up my nose by my self." Duo said turning in his seat.

"I can't believe that it's almost 11:00 at night and I'm in an emergency room because you got the crazy idea to stick French fries up your nose!" Heero said. 

"Well if you guys had been watching then you could have told me when to stop!" Duo said with a nasal sounding voice. 

Heero rolled his eyes and searched the parking lot for a pink Cadillac. Finding none he turned back to Duo. 

"So how many did you get up?" Hilde asked. 

"10!" Duo said. 

"Wow better than last time." Hilde said. 

"You've done this before???" Quatre asked. 

"Well only a couple of times." Duo said. "One time I got 13 up!" 

Just then a nurse called Duo's name and he went back into a hallway. 

About 5 minutes later Hilde decided to go to the bathroom and was told that it was down the same hallway that Duo went down. 

A few minutes later Hilde returned and was laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Sally asked. 

"Duo…(laughter)…was in the room…(more laughter)…and they tried to…" Hilde couldn't go on because she was overcome with laughter. 

"For heavens sake woman! Just spit it out." Wufei said clearly annoyed. 

"Okay." Hide said trying to start again. "I was walking down the hallway when I heard Duo's voice coming from one of the rooms. He was yelling and he said, "You are NOT going to put that where you think you're going to!!!" and then I heard a scream and I think that they took his temperature through his butt." Hilde started to laugh and to everyone's surprise Trowa started to laugh too. Suddenly Trowa stopped laughing and looked at the rest of the group. 

"I'm okay." He said and went back to the magazine he was reading. 

"That weak baka!" Wufei said. 

About half an hour later Duo was wheeled out on a wheelchair looking just like normal. (If you can call Duo normal.) 

The nurse handed him some papers to sign and when he was done began to put them in a file. 

"Oh no!" She exclaimed. "I don't have a hole puncher!" 

"That's okay." Duo said. "Come here Trowa." 

Trowa walked toward Duo and bent down. 

Duo then took the piece of paper and used Trowa's bangs to make three punches. 

"Wow! That's so cool." The nurse said. 

Just then Heero reached into one of the bottomless pockets in his spandex shorts and handed the nurse a hole puncher. 

"For later." He said. 

"Wow! Where did you keep those?" she asked. 

Heero rolled his eyes." Why does everyone ask that?" Heero said quietly and mostly to himself. 

"Well you see. Heero's pants are magic!!!" Duo said to the nurse. 

"Oh really!" She said. "Well bye y'all. Seya magic pants." She said as they left the hospital. 

Heero fought the urge to take out his gun but then thought better of it. "She'll just ask where I keep it. Either that or I end up in jail and we already went there today." So Heero quietly got into Quatre's car and tried not to think about when they got home. 

What will happen when they get home? Will Relena stop stalking Heero? Is that really Relena stalking Heero? Can Trowa's bangs get any sharper? Find out if I decide to write another part. (I most likely will.) 


	3. part 3 (you asked for it!)

Water Fountain Part 3

Water Fountain Part 3

(although we're kinda off of the water fountain part! Not to worry it's still there though!)

"Then he got out that thing…you know what I mean right?" Duo asked Trowa as he followed him inside the apartment. 

Trowa said nothing, yawned and walked sleepily to his room. 

"Come on help me out!" Duo pleaded still following Trowa. "It's that thing that the doctors have and they do this thing with it?" Duo said poking fingers in his ears and then holding a hand over his heart. 

Trowa reached his bedroom door and went inside closing the door behind him before Duo could follow. 

"Hey!" Duo said to a door. "I wasn't done and you never told me what that thing was!" Duo yelled at the door. 

"Just go to bed!" Heero said also going into his room. 

"But I have to know what that thing is that doctors have 'cause I have to tell you the rest of my story!" Duo whined. 

Quatre stopped in the hallway beside Duo. "Tell me what it looks like and maybe I'll be able to help you." Quatre said holding a hand in front of his mouth to conceal a yawn. 

Duo again poked his fingers in his ears and then held a hand over his heart with one finger still in his ear. 

"A stethoscope." Quatre said turning and walking into his room. 

"Yeah that's it!" Duo said following Quatre. 

"I'm going to bed Duo." Quatre said stopping at his door. 

"Oh sorry but I just want to tell what they did to me at the doctor!" Duo said. 

Quatre rolled his eyes and asked Duo, "If I listen to your story, even though I already know what happened, will you go to bed and not wake up till morning?" 

"Anything at all Master Quatre." Duo said bowing. 

"Don't do that!" Quatre said. 

"Do what?" Duo asked. 

"Call me Master Quatre! It's bad enough those Maganacs do it don't you start too!" Quatre said. 

"I thought you liked it when they called you that?" Duo said with a confused look on his face. 

"No! I just don't have the heart to tell them to stop." Quatre said. 

"Oh! Well on to my story about- oh wait I forgot something. You don't know what happened to me, I never told you!" Duo said. 

"You got your temperature taken up your butt and then they sucked the French fries out of your nose, which by the way, I still don't know why you did that!" Quatre said. 

"How did you know the took my temperature up my butt?" Duo asked. 

"Hilde told us." Quatre said. 

"How did she know?" Duo went on. 

"She walked by the room and heard you." Quatre said. "Now can I go?" Quatre asked. 

Duo nodded thinking about Hilde and what he was going to do to her because she told the pilots what happened to him. 

"Stupid onna!" Duo said. "Oh crap now I sound like Wufei!" Duo said turning to his room. "Man I'm not tried at all!" Duo thought climbing into his bed. After lying there for an hour Duo decided to get up and look for the sleeping pills that he knew Quatre kept somewhere in the bathroom. It was dark in the hallway and he almost tripped over something on the floor but finally he made it to the bathroom with only minor injuries to his shins and feet. He flipped on the light and wondered where Quatre would keep the pills. Of course he would have never guessed the medicine cabinet so he looked under the sink first. Of course it was as clean as could be under the sink because Quatre insisted that every speck of dirt, weather you could see it or not, be cleaned so the cabinet was white and virtually no dust was to be found. Duo did find however one rubber ducky that he assumed belonged to Wufei so that he could sing his favorite song in the shower…which was of course, none of Duo's business as he had found out earlier that day! 

On to the next item, one handgun, (Duo assumed it was Heero's however he had no earthy idea why he would need one while in the bathroom…Relena then came to mind and the reason then became clear to Duo!) 

3 bottles of hair spray, (so that's how Trowa does it!!!) 

And last but not least way in the back Duo found a family sized bottle of Herbal Essences shampoo that someone was evidently trying to hide! 

"I was wondering why Wufei had that fruity smell to him!" Duo thought to himself closing the cabinets and moving on to the drawers. 

Still not thinking of the medicine cabinet he pulled 2 other handguns out of the drawers and some cotton balls. O_o (I have no idea so don't ask!!!) finally after some thought Duo decided to try the medicine cabinet even though he didn't think he would find sleeping pills. As Duo opened the cabinet another handgun dropped out and scared Duo and he jumped out of the way. The handgun hit the floor and discharged accidentally making a hole in the wall. "Whoops!" Duo said sweat-dropping. Meanwhile…

Quatre awoke with a start. "Did I just hear a gun?" Quatre thought. "Oh no! We might have burglars!" Quatre thought pulling the covers up closer around him. "No I have to be brave and…and…go get Heero! Yeah that's it go get Heero!" Quatre slowly got out of bed and grabbed the broom out of the closet in his room. (Yes he even keeps a broom in his room although we have no idea why because his room is carpeted!) 

Quatre tiptoed to Heero's room and quietly opened the door only to come face to face with Heero. 

Heero jumped and Quatre screamed but Heero covered his mouth and pulled him inside his room. 

"What did you do that for?" Quatre asked when he was let go. 

"I hear a noise in the kitchen and I though it was a burglar so I was going to check." Heero said. 

"In the kitchen?" Quatre asked looking confused. "I heard a gun go off in the bathroom!" Quatre said his eyes going large and pleading Heero to go and check it out. 

"I didn't hear a gun!" Heero said. "But listen! Put your ear to the wall and you can hear someone in the kitchen." Heero said dragging Quatre to the wall the separated Heero's room from the kitchen. 

Quatre listened for a moment and then stood up and was shaking uncontrollably. "I did hear something!" Quatre said gripping his broom so tight his knuckles were turning white. That's when Heero noticed the broom. 

"Um Quatre?" Heero asked. 

"Yes Heero?" Quatre answered. 

"Why do you have a broom? And where did you get it? I know you didn't get it out of the kitchen because you would have had to pass the bathroom and knowing you, you wouldn't go within 3 feet of the bathroom door if you thought a burglar was inside." Heero said. 

"Oh well this is the broom I keep I my room." Quatre said. 

Heero decided not to ask and Quatre gave no explanation. It was then decided that they would check the bathroom first and then the kitchen. Meanwhile back in the bathroom…

"Oh there they are!" Duo said spotting the pills on the top shelf. He reached up but wasn't quite tall enough and knocked two bottles down from the shelf. Upon hitting the floor the 2 bottles broke and identical white pills spread out all over the floor. Duo picked up the two bottles and found out one was sleeping pills and the other were caffeine pills. "Oh this is great!" Duo thought picking up two pills he hoped were sleeping pills. He popped them into his mouth and bent over to the faucet and turned on the water and swallowed the pills. When he was done he stood up and wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve and turned to leave but instead was hit in the nose by the door as someone opened it from the outside.

Heero slowly opened the door with Quatre holding on to the back of his tank top. 

"Duo?" Heero asked opening the door all the way and seeing Duo holding his nose and pacing the bathroom trying to stop the pain. 

"Duo?" Quatre echoed walking into the room. 

"What are you doing at 1:30 in the morning in the bathroom?" Heero asked. 

"I was taking some pills." Duo said. 

"Well if you're in here then who's in the kitchen?" Quatre asked still holding the broom. The three pilots looked at each other and sweat-dropped…

Did Duo take sleeping pills or caffeine pills? If Duo was in the bathroom then who is in the kitchen? And why are there cotton balls in the drawers? Find out the answers to most of these questions if I decide to write another part…(hint, hint!!! If you review and want me to go on then I just might…that's how I got this chapter I was asked to do more!!! ^_~ also any ideas are welcome but I already know who is in the kitchen so I won't be taking any suggestions for that! (No you can't change my mind!))


	4. part 4

Water Fountain Part 4

Water Fountain Part 4

Heero led the way as Quatre and Duo followed him into the kitchen. Heero was now holding Quatre's broom because Quatre had insisted that Heero use it to guard himself from whatever was in the kitchen. Heero had reluctantly agreed to take the broom and now he was holding it in front of him like a spear. Heero felt extremely stupid holding a broom but he would do anything to keep Quatre from turning on the water works. 

The trio slowly made their way toward the kitchen but just before they got to the kitchen a figure ran out and into the living room. 

"Quatre…you're squeezing me too tight!" Duo said as Quatre buried his head deeper into Duo's back. 

"I saw it!" Quatre said turning Duo around and shaking his shoulders. "I saw it!!!" 

"Will you just calm down!" Heero said poking Quatre with the broom. 

Suddenly the door to Trowa's room burst open and the three were thrown against the opposite wall. 

Heero and Duo landed in a heap on the floor and Quatre noticed that Heero had made a hole in the wall with the broomstick. 

"My wall?" Quatre said his eyes filling with tears. 

Trowa stood in the doorway to his room and stared at the other pilots. 

Heero and Duo stood up and looked at Trowa and for a minute no one said anything. Finally Duo spoke up, 

"Um Trowa? Why do you have a pot on your head?" Duo asked. 

Trowa raised his eye (only one could be seen because of his hair) and lifted a hand to the handle of the pot. 

"Well…" 

"Did you get them?" Wufei asked, his voice being heard from behind Trowa. 

"Wufei why are you in Trowa's room?" Heero asked tilting his head to see if he could spot Wufei. 

"We heard a gun and we have to confront the enemy and bring him to justice!" Wufei said, now appearing with a potholder tied onto his head and oven mitts on his hands. "Oh good you found the boys, but they are not equipped to fight the evil as we are, my partner in justice." Wufei said. "They only have a broom but we have The Kitchen Utensils of Justice and can rid this place of all the evil!" 

"That still didn't answer my question!" Heero said. 

"Well you see when Wufei heard the gun he ran into my room with these things and made me put them on and said we were going to bring about justice." Trowa explained hiding the spatula behind his back. 

"You're wearing a potholder on your head." Duo said pointing to Wufei. 

"No! Not a potholder! A device used to help me think up my plans for justice, and these mitts are the Mitts of Integrity!" Wufei said holding up the oven mitts so that everyone could see them. 

The whole group sweat-dropped. "Ooooookaaaaay!" they all said in unison. 

"Hurry we are all wasting valuable time!" Wufei said grabbing the broom away from Heero and hurrying into the kitchen. 

While Wufei searched in all the cabinets Heero, Quatre and Duo walked into the living room and searched for the thing they had seen go in there. 

Trowa stood between the kitchen and the living room and self-consciously removed the pot and set the spatula down. 

Heero stood beside the coffee table and looked underneath. "Relena is that you?" Heero asked. 

"No!" The person that was trying to hide underneath the table said. 

"Relena I know it's you so just come out!" Heero said. 

"I'm not Relena." A voice that sounded much like Relena's said. 

"I know it's you! I recognize your voice!" Heero said. 

"No you don't!" the person argued. "Relena gave you her word that she wouldn't stalk you anymore, so since I'm here and I'm stalking you then I can't be Relena!" 

Heero reached in and pulled out Relena from underneath the coffee table. 

"Hi Heero!" Relena said sweat-dropping. 

"You lied!" Heero said. 

Relena smiled hoping that it would help. 

Suddenly Duo started shaking uncontrollably and his eyes bulged out and he looked like he was jumping in place. 

"Oh are we playing charades?" Wufei asked, walking into the room. "A frog!" He said, waiting to see if he was right. 

"Duo, are you okay?" Quatre asked. 

"Look the unjust one!" Wufei said, pointing at Relena. Wufei then chased Relena around the coffee table, waving the broom and holding a hand on his head to keep his potholder from falling off. (Sorry I meant thing used to think up plans about justice!!!) 

"Pills…" Duo finally said. 

"What did you say?" Quatre asked. 

"Caffeine pills…" Duo managed to get out. 

"What about caffeine pills?" 

"I took caffeine pills!" Duo said jumping a little higher. 

"What on earth did you do that for?" Quatre asked. 

"I wanted to take sleeping pills." Duo said. 

"Well how many did you take?" Quatre asked. 

"Two!" 

"Two? I only take half!" Quatre said. "What are we going to do???"

What will happen next? (I'm out of ideas so please help me out!!!) Why does Wufei keep pots, potholders, and oven mitts in his room? How are they used to bring about justice? What are the pilots going to do with an overly active Duo at one o'clock in the morning? And why are there cotton balls in the drawers? Why does all this happen in less than 24 hours after they were let out of school? This is going to be along summer! 

REVIEW!!! I need reviews!!! Any ideas are welcome and all flames will be used to roast marshmallows!


	5. hehe

Hey! Yeah I know, I'm cheating…hehe but how else are you supposed to get people to read your stuff if it's buried under everything else! And hey, if it made you read the fic then my job is done and my plan worked!

Tag! Your it! 

You've been tagged by Bishonen Chaser


End file.
